St Petersburg
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Australia mengirim Wy dan Sealand ke Rusia, sesuai perintah England. Dan St. Petersburg tidak bisa tenang karena Sealand hari itu. / canon /


**St. Petersburg**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Sealand/Wy. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: canon.

_(Australia mengirim Wy dan Sealand ke Rusia, sesuai perintah England. Dan St. Petersburg tidak bisa tenang karena Sealand hari itu. )_

* * *

><p>Sealand meluncur mendekati patung dan merentangkan lebar-lebar tangannya menyambut Wy. Seolah tempat ini adalah miliknya, "Selamat datang di St. Petersburg, tempat yang dinamai sama seperti namaku!"<p>

Wy mendengus. Kalau bukan karena permintaan kakaknya, Australia, Wy tidak akan mau mendapat jatah liburan bersama Sealand ke Rusia. Sayangnya, Australia juga tidak dapat berbuat banyak untuk mencegah ini karena dia hanya menuruti perintah saudara jauhnya, England, yang ingin agar para negara mikro menjauh dari Minsk—tempat pertemuan dunia tahun ini.

Seandainya Sealand tidak berisik dan mau tenang tanpa mengganggu pertemuan rutin para seniornya, mungkin yang lain seperti Germany, Japan, dan England mau memperbolehkan mereka—sebagai junior—menonton dan meniru para senior dalam hal kegiatan apa saja yang mereka bahas selama pertemuan.

Seandainya dia tidak kebagian tiket untuk ke Rusia bersama Sealand ... mungkin jalan-jalan ke Yunani bersama Seborga, akan lebih baik.

Ah, tetapi, untung jugalah, mereka bisa mendapat liburan gratis begini. Walau sebenarnya ini hanya salah satu bentuk pengusiran yang halus, tak apalah. Setidaknya ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang.

Meskipun itu artinya bersenang-senang bersama orang berisik ...

"Wy-chan! Hei! Ayo kita jalan-jalan, ayo kita berlarian di sini! Nikmatilah liburan ini sebelum akhirnya mereka semua akan mengakuiku sebagai negara!" Sealand—di mata Wy dia seperti anak kecil yang overdosis multivitamin—pun berlari mengelilingi patung, sesekali sambil melompat. Dan beberapa orang melihat ke arah Sealand. Ternyata sekian orang menujukan pandangan padanya, seolah langsung tahu bahwa dia adalah teman Sealand datang ke sini.

Whoops, Wy langsung berpikir untuk pura-pura tidak kenal. Pura-pura sebagai orang asing.

Tapi, apa daya.

"Wy-chaaaan, nikmati liburanmuuu!" dia berbalik dan menarik tangan Wy, "Bersenang-senanglah dan berfotolah yang banyak lalu pamerkan di Facebook, Instagram dan Path supaya mereka semua iri dengan liburan kita dan mungkin akan menyesal mengusir kita dari pertemuan itu, hahaha!"

"Jangan kencang menariknya! Tanganku sakit, uuugh!"

"Wow, wow, kau tidak akan bisa jadi negara yang hebat kalau yang begini saja kesakitan—" Sealand pun duduk di salah satu tempat yang kosong, dan memaksa Wy untuk berposisi tepat di sampingnya.

"—Setidaknya aku sudah cukup diakui!"

"Ow, ow, aku juga akan segera—"

"Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu dan nikmati liburan ini seperti yang kauteriakkan tadi? Kota yang menarik iitu dinikmati dengan mata, bukan dengan mulut, _baaa_-_ka_," Wy bersandar dan mendengus. Untung saja angin Rusia cukup sejuk, cukup untuk menjadi suplemen penenang kepalanya yang mulai panas karena dibakar oleh hamburan kata-kata yang disemburkan Sealand tanpa henti. Sejak dari pesawat, di hotel, dan bahkan sampai sekarang. Kalau dia tidak tahan pasti dia akan meledak.

"Ummm, um," Sealand pun mengelus dagunya. "Aku jadi terpikir. Wy-chan, kita bisa membangun monumen yang lebih fenomenal lagi dari ini. Mmmnm~ aku iri karena tempat yang dibuat seperti namaku ini adanya di negara milik Russia-san. Aku ingin yang begini ada di negarakuuuu!"

"Bukan dinamakan seperti namamu, tapi tempat ini ada lebih lama dari umurmu! Mungkin kau harus tanya kakakmu, jangan-jangan kakakmu menamaimu karena tempat ini."

"Auw, namaku original, Wy-chan yang manis!"

"... Apa tadi kau bilang?" Wy menyilangkan tangannya. Dengan muka yang mulai sedikit memerah, dia tetap memandang Sealand. Mengabaikan kemungkinan bahwa dia bisa saja ditertawakan. Memandang adalah salah satu cara terbaiknya agar Sealand bisa kalah, meski dilakukan dengan muka yang malu. Yeah, Wy dan segala prinsipnya.

"Yang kubilang? Oh, soal monumen? Aku punya ide."

... _Dasar bodoh_. Wy mengelus keningnya. Bagaimana Latvia bisa berteman dekat dengan orang ini tanpa sehari pun mengeluhkan sakit kepala? Tanpa satu hari pun merasa perlu menelan obat penenang? Wy rasa dia butuh satu untuknya. Untuk Sealand juga boleh, sepertinya. Setidaknya anak itu akan diam dan bisa dimintai tolong untuk mengambil beberapa foto dirinya di tempat-tempat penting.

"Begini, begini," Sealand mulai bicara lagi, membangunkan pikiran Wy yang telah melancong jauh ke tempat lain yang sepi tanpa Sealand (oh, walaupun akan terasa tidak enak sepertinya), "Bagaimana kalau kita menggabungkan kekuatan? Woohow! Itu akan luar biasa dan kita akan memiliki sesuatu yang luar biasa dan tidak dimiliki oleh negara lain!"

Wy mengembuskan napas panjang. _Tuhan, buat anak ini diam, tolong_, "Hentikan omong kosongmu."

"Mari bergabung denganku! Aku akan memperluas area negaraku agar kita bisa membentuk suatu persatuan yang keren—kau ingat? Austro-Hungary dan Lithuania-Poland di zaman dulu—dan kita akan membangun patung Peter yang lebih keren dari ini!"

"Ugh, memangnya mudah membangun di atas lautan begitu?"

"Atau kita bangun di daerahmu saja?"

"Kakak tidak akan memperbolehkan. Berhentilah bermimpi, Sealand."

"Ayolah Wy-chaaan~ kita harus bermimpi lebih tinggi untuk mendapat pengakuan mereka. Kita baru bisa diakui kalau kita berusaha lebih banyak! Tidakkah menyenangkan kalau kita bisa berpidato di depan mereka dan mereka terinspirasi dari negara kita yang sudah maju? Ow, menyenangkan sekali! Ayolah, wajahmu kelihatan tidak bersemangat! Bersemangatlah agar kau bisa—"

Wajah Wy tambah merah, tapi dia tetap melakukannya; ciuman. Di bibir Sealand yang tengah mengoceh tak jelas dan setengah terbuka.

Selesai, Wy pun berdiri, bertolak pinggang di depan Sealand. Sealand seperti sebuah patung dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tak elit (Wy bertaruh bahwa jika dia menjual benda ini, tak akan laku sama sekali meski yang menjual adalah Denmark dengan teriakan pedagangnya yang lantang).

"Diam, nikmati liburanmu, bersantailah, dan jangan membuang-buang waktu untuk membual. Atau, patung yang bernama Peter yang ini akan mengamuk padamu."

Wy berjalan menjauh, lalu Sealand berlari sambil terkekeh. Dengan tangkas dia menggandeng pundak Wy sambil melompat ke sisinya, "Peter di sini tidak akan marah pada seseorang yang juga bernama Peter! Kami 'kan sama-sama keren dan luar biasa, mana mungkin—"

"Jangan bilang kau mengoceh karena minta dicium lagi."

Sealand melirik, lalu terkekeh, "Boleh."

Wy mengacungkan tinjunya ke depan wajah Sealand, "Ya, dengan ini."

"Yaaaah, curang!"

St. Petersburg tidak terlalu tenang hari itu, karena omongan Sealand. Dan, oh, nasib serupa terjadi di jantung Wy. Dengan penyebab serupa.

**end.**

* * *

><p>AN: maap titisan arthur yang satu itu memang susah beresnya #plek dan wahai kalian pairing anak tk berhentilah menginfiltrasi kepalaku


End file.
